Loving You
by Love Butterfly
Summary: I love and hate this feeling. Wherever you go my eyes follow. And I wish I could stop, but at the same time I don't want to. GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay


Gabriella Montez was sitting at the same table she always sat at lunch. She insisted on sitting at this table everyday, same chair facing back from the window. No other.

When Taylor once sat on her chair in the beginning of the year Gabriella _begged_ her to switch almost immediately. Taylor just laughed it off and said something about Gabriella being a control freak with aversion for changes.

But you see, for Gabriella it was never really about the chair. It was about the view. She knew this was the one seat that had perfect clear view of a certain someone on the other corner of the cafeteria. Someone that would also seat on the same place everyday because, well, it was her throne after all.

Yes, Gabriella sat at the same spot everyday at lunch just so she could stare at another table. _Sharpay's table._

Staring at someone for what seemed like hours _almost_ felt wrong. She loved and hated it at the same time. It was a pretty risky thing to do and Gabriella honestly wished she could stop.

"So, do you wanna come over to my place after school?" someone asked her.

'Gabriella, stop staring! Now! Someone asked you a question. Look away and say something! Go!' she scolded herself.

"Huh?" she said she as felt a blush rose to her cheeks when she noticed her friends giving her a puzzled look.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" the boy sitting beside her asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, Troy. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about a chemistry assignment." Gabriella said, hoping to God Troy fell for it.

"Oh, okay. Well, Taylor and Chad are coming over to my place so we can hang out after classes. You coming?" he asked again.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." she answered with a smile and with that, she stole another glance at her Ice Queen.

As much as she hated to admit it, she'd found herself staring at Sharpay any chance she got, and she'd told herself to stop it before. She had Troy, and he was more than enough, really. _Really_.

But then everyday, as soon as the bell rang announcing the beginning of lunch, she'd rush to the cafeteria to sit on her favorite chair.

This secret crush, she'd never told anyone about it. _She couldn't tell anyone_. And although she though her best friend might understand and_ maybe_ be okay with it, she had a boyfriend and she didn't want to admit to her friend that she liked someone else.

Besides, what if this secret finds its way to the school rumor mill? God forbid if the object of her affection ever found out about it. Because though Gabriella really didn't like to think it, she knew Sharpay would be disgusted by it.

It was best to keep it secret and as discreet as possible, but sometimes Sharpay was just too beautiful. She couldn't help but to stare and daydream about her princess.

At first, Gabriella had thought her obsession came from admiration. Sharpay had it all. She was the queen of East High, rich, talented and obviously, drop dead gorgeous. But the more she watched the girl's every step, the more she realized that she was in fact attracted to her.

Gabriella played with the idea of showing Sharpay a little bit of her world. A grin found its way to her face as she imagined her lovely Sharpay scrunching her nose and then looking at her in confusion, wearing the cutest expression on her face, as Gabriella tried to help her with her math homework.

She daydreamed about watching the stars with Sharpay, holding the girl in her arms as she tried to teach her about constellations. She would tell her all about Cassiopeia and the story about how the queen got punished by Poseidon because she bragged she was more beautiful than sea nymphs. And then Gabriella would kiss her lover and say something cheesy about thinking that _her_ queen was way more beautiful than those nymphs and how even Poseidon himself couldn't deny it. That comment would earn her a giggle and maybe one of those smiles Sharpay saved specially for her.

Gabriella knew Sharpay was the Ice Queen, but sometimes, on rare occasions, when she stole a glance at her during class, Sharpay would have such an innocent and carefree air to her, almost _angelic_.

She couldn't really explain it, but at those times there was something about Sharpay that made you want to take her in your arms and protect her from the rest of the world. No one would ever think that Sharpay Evans would need protection, but then again, no one watched the girl as intently as Gabriella did.

Gabriella almost wished that one of these days Sharpay would take a second of her day and look back at her. Their eyes would meet and Gabriella would pour all her feeling into one single look, and then she would let herself drown into those gorgeous pools of brown. But that would mean that Sharpay would be aware that Gabriella was watching her, staring, wanting her. _Needing her._ And Gabriella wouldn't be able to deal with that.

For now, she was content only to watch those delicious pale pink lips wrap around a succulent red apple, probably leaving just a little bit of lychee flavored lip gloss around the bite mark. _Lychee__._ Because Sharpay Evans' lips wouldn't taste of something as ordinary as strawberries. And Gabriella wanted to taste those lips so badly since the day she saw Sharpay applying her Juicy Tubes lip gloss during English class.

But for now, Gabriella was content to just love her from afar.

That's what she told herself everyday.

* * *

_Hi! This is my first fic ever so please be nice with your comments. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm still not sure if this will be a one-shot or if I'll write more chapters. It will all depend on your comments. What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Also, to make something clear, english is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes, please forgive me. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters._


End file.
